Cherry Corrida
Cherry Corrida is the title of the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt drama track released in "THE WORST ALBUM". It consists of 10 parts. I ~Cocks Gone: The Death of a Bitch~ Stocking: *eating snack* Wonderful! Panty: Gone! Gone gone! Gone gone gone gone gone! Stocking: Oh, no! What's gone, your period? Panty: The penises are gone! P-E-N-I-S! That's right! Now, last night, and two days ago too! All of the men's penises have disappeared! Stocking: Is that so? Panty: What the—? What do you mean, “Is that so”? Stocking, you're so calm; Penises, okay, penises. The penises are gone! Stocking: Panty, Can't you just stop thinking about penises, and sex, and anal, and butt-squeezing and different positions? There is hotter things in the world! Panty: There is Nothing! Nothing! Nothing can be hotter than penis! Stocking: Wow, your head is full of nasty words. Panty: I've been too patient… I’m going searching for penises. Later. II ~A Case of Garterbelt's Loss~ AHYnreNeVus Stocking: Ahh…it's finally quiet. Garterbelt: Gone! Gone gone! Gone gone gone gone! My penis is… Gone! Stocking: *sigh* Garterbelt: Do you know where it is? Stocking: I don't know! Garterbelt: Yesterday I still had it! Isn’t that right, Chuck? Chuck: Chuck Chuck. Garterbelt: However, this morning I woke up, looked, and the heavenly king that had always been there seemed to have torn away, I looked﻿ and it's gone, gone! I'm ruined. Since I was a teenager, back when I was shy, I was devoted to it, joined to it, and a great bond was begun! And then… And then! Wah! I'm devastated! I turned to Chuck and all you peaceful people for some relief from my penis travesty, but you're all ignorant! Stocking: What? So you sleep with Chuck? Chuck: Chuck Chuck… Garterbelt: *cough* I understand! This is surely a message! You mustn't play around and loiter in town every night. That's definitely it! III ~A Case of Brief's Loss~ gRynszxlA9M Brief: Gone! Gone! Gone gone gone done!—Ah, where's Panty? Garterbelt: Excuse me, but could you, say, expose your penis? Brief: That's just it! My penis disappeared! My penis vanished! Garterbelt: Your penis, too, Brief? Brief: Your penis too? Stocking: Excuse me… Brief: Shit! I planned to go to﻿ TeddyLoid Live today, but without my penis, no matter where I go, I'll feel totally out of my groove! Shit! Shit! A blow! A blow, that’s what this is… Stocking: Hold on you two, listen up! Why do you all gather here and go on too much about penises? Since this morning it's been constant talking about penises! How much﻿ would it take for you to use your heads? Brief: That's just like you! My beloved penis that I maintained every night! IV ~Dry Bitch and Wet Goth Girl~ OVpkEWgguZ0 Brief: By the way, Garter, did it work? Garterbelt: No. It was so terrible that I couldn't go to the bathroom. Stocking: Pretty stupid, huh! Panty! Why're you—?! You got all shiny and stiff! Chuck: Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck! Brief: Y-y-y-y-you're like a desert, Panty! Garterbelt: It's been a long time since we saw her like this, but it has happened. Panty: Disappeared… no genitals… Shut up! Stocking: So, the penises? Panty: Not one left. Brief: Ah, how the hell did this happen? Garterbelt: If only we could find a cure for the human race! Stocking: Jeez… isn't an octopus a penis? …Mmm! Delicious… Panty: Man, still coming back to that? You’ve been eating it since yesterday… Stocking: If you ate "Free Franky's Frankfurters" too, you'd want a trillion in your mouth! For the chocolate coating, it's covered in syrupy chocolate and condensed milk! There's still a lot left in town! Eating it feels like having sex; I love it! Anyone want one? Panty: No. Brief: Thank you very much! …What is this? …Awful… Garterbelt: There is no way I'm eating this. Stocking: Wait, wait! Don’t suddenly lose heart! You didn’t let the eating experience go full circle! First, repeatedly take the superior chocolate, put it in your already chocolatey mouth, and suck and blow on it… from there, keep going at it until you're exhausted! In! Out! In! Out! Are you giving it your all in there? If you're doing it vigorously, you shouldn't make your mouth airtight! Concentrate on it! Out! Press it! Hammer your heart out! Panty: Ahh! Stop it, Stocking! You’re gonna break my dried out heart… Brief: Wah! Don't rub it like that! Chuck: Chuck Chuck! Chuck Chuck! Chuck Chuck Chuck! Chuck Chuck Chuck Chuck! Chuck! Garterbelt: Mm, works pretty well. Stocking: Oh, Garter, you like it? V ~Dmitri Fullchinkov the Cock Chopper~ FShwKSm8r8E Chuck: Chuck Chuck! Garterbelt: Listen up, angels! Your orders! We seem to be concerned with a pandemic penis pattern and we have no idea when it will cease! Oh! Songs of praise, this piece of paper is a hint! Panty: "Frankfurt, Sausage, Wiener"...? Brief: Wha-What's this, Panty! I can't get any good meaning from "Frankfurt, Sausage, Wiener"! Stocking: Delicious! Delicious! Frankfurters are super-delicious! Come on, twins, longer! Thicker! Big, long weiner! …Got it? That's the right way to eat it. Hey, listen up! Come on, now I’m losing patience with you! Panty: That's—! Garterbelt: I see. Alright, I understand! It is imperative that these dreadful siblings possess no penises. We're in a state of despair, never able to have sex! The source of the evil of their selfish ways seems to be film: the important Russian artist, advertising cameraman Dmitri Fullchinkov! That man's hate turned him into a Ghost, and now he's taking everyone's penises as his own, and he's doing it for the Frankfurts! VI ~The Advent of Angels?~ _8u7JmEHZzQ Dmitiri Fullchinkov: Midnight. Unexpected happy whispers. Bending back and forth, left and right. Total black, total white, total pink. Believing in tattoos and piercings… Ahhh, disgusting! How disgusting it seems! Surrounded, I am ashamed… Of course, once hateful, common penises have been mowed down; only their superiors shall remain in society. Panty: DON'T MOVE! You are the sick bastard who stole penis! Stocking: Your frankfurters…weren’t bad. But it's still you! Dmitri Fullchinkov: Wh-what is this? Who are you? Panty: Angels. Panty & Stocking: Oh wicked spirit born from a lost soul in limbo, receive judgement from the garb of the— Stocking: holy virgin, cleansed of worldly impurities— Panty: Ah, no good. No power. Stocking: Wait, what’s going on? Ah! Man, he ran away! VII ~Black, Huge, Solid and Stinky~ u4fzBzRh0Aw Garterbelt: It's as if my powerful black penis is returning! Panty: Penis? Did you just say penis? Where's the penis? Stocking: It’s really unhealthy that you only came for the penises. How are you still standing? Panty: I dunno… Anyway, penises, penises! Where's the penis? Garterbelt: Cut off right in﻿ front of your eyes! Panty: Frankfurters' Building? Garterbelt: Building? That thing is… that guy's penis! Stocking: Seriously? How can you see that; it's duplicated just for show? Panty: Of course, he's in showbiz! Chuck: Chuck Chuck! Garterbelt: Only Fullchinkov, it seems… would fully expose his penis! Brief: Ahh! Look, a ghost! On the Building's top! Panty: Ha! What unexpected luck. Bet it's inside! Garterbelt: Wait! Its true form is this penis Building. If you destroy this powerful penis, the penises will not return! Panty: Then what should I do? Garterbelt: This is an order, so you must not slack off… Cut it﻿ off, Stocking! Chuck: Chuck! VIII ~When You Wish Upon a Hole~ yllUfL6noJw Stocking: No use! It's too hard! Panty: It's that hard? Garterbelt: It's no use… if we continue to abuse this big building as we have been, we shall have to escape the lash of punishment! Panty: Hey, the lash of punishment is fine, but… Well, here goes. Garterbelt: I shall be waiting at the shops over there. Stocking: I'll pass! Panty, we'll leave it to you, for the sake of the penises. Brief: Good luck, Panty! Garterbelt: Fran's Building will be pursuing us, so… Ruin that clumsy penis! Panty: Why is everything just left to me like this? Yeah… Oof …This part is annoying! IX ~Cock Chopper Blues or Cock Fucker Rhapsody~ 0YMTojb2jws Panty: Finally got to the top of this building …Gallantly trying my best to—tch. So, you came out, you hentai bastard? Dmitri: Oh my, Is it okay to kill me? If you kill me, the penises probably wouldn't return, would they? Panty: You were listening, huh? Dmitri: The penises are disappearing at a wonderful rate. Now, Madame Angel, shoot me, shoot me! Panty: Ah, your power's sapped since you were giving your all before! Dmitri: Listen, Madame Angel. In my life, I have seen many thousands of penises. As a porn video camera-man I have truly been around and met all sorts of penises. But there is one important thing: there was not a single penis that was larger or more wonderful than mine! Panty: It's probably more like a dried-up squid. It'd be stupid if what you said was true. Dmitri: However, it is the truth! While those well-respected penises had sex, I, possessing such a fantastic penis, watched with burning eyes! From morning until evening, unsightly penises indulged in glorious sex! I shall not allow it… Under no circumstances shall I allow it! Brief: Why is this—?! That's me! That’s definitely future me! Garterbelt: Calm down, Brief! Curl up! Chuck: Chuck… Panty: I see now. Dmitri: Oh… Have you begun to understand? Nonetheless, I welcome you, Madame Angel. Panty: I see now. You don’t know shit about penises, bastard! Dmitri: What are you saying? I have seen many thousands of penises in great detail! Panty: Dumbass! I've had many thousands inside of me! Penises are… Penises …are what I strive for! Dmitri: ...! This… This cannot be… Stocking: Now, Panty! The penis is exposed and the asshole from before is now the Virgin Mary! Panty: We're together now, you self-important scab… How do you like it? Dmitri: Wait! Upon second thought, please allow me to renounce my old ways! Panty: Ah, sneaky! But it's already too late! Dmitri: Auuugghhhh… Very… Aagghh… Brief: With this… With this we've defeated our lower parts! Chuck: Chuck! Garterbelt: Brief—! This a powerful cut! X ~Cocks Back: The Resurrection of a Bitch~ GKaV56j2ZsE Garterbelt: Ho! We haven't seen our penises yet, but the Frankfurters have arrived! Brief: Waaahh, from Stocking's mouth, too! Garterbelt: From all the women in the town! Oh! And the inhabitants of our nether regions are returning! Brief: Ah… That… But this isn't mine! Garterbelt: This… Isn't mine, either! Chuck: Chuck Chuck Chuck! Garterbelt: This, Chuck! Give it here!… Oh! Gigantic! This is gigantic! This is certainly mine! Brief: No! That’s mine. Give it back! Give it back! Garterbelt: No no no no I took it, I took it, okay! No! Someone help me! Brief: But it's mine! Garterbelt: No no no! This this this! Take this—ah, yes, yes, alright—hey—agh! Panty: I knew this would bring me back around… Ten or twenty and I'm alive! Come on, everybody! My hips won't stop! Stocking: Stupid, isn’t it? It really is, sex… Oh? What's this? The people's choice award goes to a raw clam in broth… Category:Drama Tracks Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt THE WORST ALBUM Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt The Original Soundtrack Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt The Bonus Soundtrack